La Gomita Asesina
by Kayriu
Summary: Después de que Rebon llego a su vida Tsuna siempre espero morir joven, probablemente en una balacera o un terrible enfrentamiento… pero, jamás espero que su muerte sería ocasionada por una gomita…


_El mundo de Katekyō Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano._

* * *

 ** _La Gomita Asesina_**

Antes de que Tsuna fuera parte de la mafia, pensó en cómo sería su vida, probablemente conseguiría un trabajo a medio tiempo mientras estuviera en preparatoria e intentaría entrar a la universidad, aunque muy probablemente no ingresaría y si tenía suerte tendría una novia, una vida tranquila y común .

Pero su vida cambio con la llegada de Reborn. Todo lo que alguna vez pensó fue sustituido a la fuerza por su nueva vida, él, sería un jefe de la mafia aunque, mucho antes de siquiera asumir el cargo había sufrido tantos ataques que sería una suerte si llegaba siquiera a cumplir un año más y con esos pensamientos paso la mayor parte de su adolescencia.

Después de asumir el control de Vongola siempre se imaginó que no tendría una vida muy larga sobretodo porque la mayoría de los capos pensaban que por su aspecto y tímida personalidad era una presa fácil así que él esperaba morir joven, probablemente en una balacera o un terrible enfrentamiento.

 _—_ ¿Cómo puedo morir de esta forma, asesinado por una gomita? – se recrimino mientras el aire escaseaba y él, boqueaba como pez fura del agua, oyó la puerta abrirse, pero su conciencia estaba viajando al más allá y su alma se dirigía hacia la luz.

Y pensar que todo había comenzado esa mañana. Al despertar se dirigió hacia su oficina después de coger una taza de café bien cargado y en el camino le decomiso a Lambo un bolsa de gomitas de uva pues el adolecente había estado quejándose de dolor de muelas últimamente. La mañana comenzó como cualquier otra, con el firmando toda un pila de documentos. Después de las siete primeras hojas del informe se pellizco el puente de la nariz aún no comprendía como Yamamoto y Mukuro se habían cargado un fábrica de colchones en una misión que estaba seguro era solo de reconocimiento.

 _—_ _Mejor no preguntes_ \- le recomendó su híper intuición

El décimo volvió la vista al informe que seguramente Chrome había redactado porque estaba seguro que su guardián de la niebla jamás se dignaba a escribir nada. El décimo suspiro, necesitaba algo dulce estiro la mano abrió la bolsa de gomitas, cogió una la miro unos segundos antes de lanzársela a la boca; sintió el sabor dulce y se relajó, un segundo después se oyó un estruendo en el pasillo y el clásico.

 _—_ Ma ma Gokudera, no te enojes – de Yamamoto

 _—_ Cierra la boca, maldito friki del béisbol – gruño la tormenta Vongola

Tsuna dio un respingo algo asustado y lo siguiente que supo era que la gomita de uva le bloquea la tráquea, hizo aspavientos con las manos tirando la mitad de su papeleo y cayó hacia atrás mientras sus pulmones empezaban a doler por la falta de aire.

 _—_ No esperaba verlo tan pronto Decimo - dijo un fantasmal Giotto que lucía francamente sorprendido.

 _—_ ¿Y, que fue niño, un tiroteo, Un ataque a la mansión? – pregunto la octava.

Tsuna sintió sus meguillas arder y desvió la mirada los otros jefes Vongola lo veían con curiosidad mal disimulada

 _—_ _¡Jundaime! no vayas hacia la luz_ \- rogaba Gokudera, Tsuna lo oía lejano, pero eso significaba que aún no estaba muerto rogo por volver antes de que los otros jefes Vongola lo presionaran.

 _—_ Sabía que el mocoso no viviría mucho, seguramente alguien lo enveneno por eso no quiere decirlo - comento Ricardo

 _—_ Vamos, déjenlo en paz que aún no está muerto – dijo Giotto, Tsuna lo miro agradecido pero aún se negaba a hablar.

 _—_ Tranquilo Decimo, no serias el primero al que intentan envenenar - susurro primo muy bajo

 _—_ No fue veneno - finalmente dijo el chico tan bajo que solo Giotto y Daniela lo escucharon

 _—_ ¿Que fue entonces? - preguntó el rubio fundador de Vongola

 _—_ ….- Tsuna murmuro tan bajo que el rubio se acercó más al igual que la curiosa señora de la mafia

 _—_ Vamos Decimo ¿que podría ser tan malo? - Tsuna quería volver a su cuerpo o irse hacia el más allá, cualquier cosa, menos estar allí junto a los demás jefes.

Finalmente algún dios oyó las suplicas del joven capo y tuvo piedad del pobre castaño y dando una gran bocanada de aire el Décimo Vongola abrió los ojos, su mano derecha lloraba de la emoción, Yamamoto le sonría divertido y allí, luciendo inocente, estaba la causante de su casi patética muerte. Tsuna la miro con odio, como deseaba pulverizar aquella pequeña cosa morada que yacía en el suelo. entonces pensó en que ocurría si Reborn se enteraba de su patética casi muerte; un estremecimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al imaginar al hitman.

 _—_ Chicos, nadie debe saber lo que paso aquí - dijo el castaño en su modo jefe. al instante el dúo asintió

Una semana después. Lambo ya curado de las caries que lo aquejaban buscaba sus gomitas de uva pero todo el suministro de su delicioso dulce había desaparecido. Cuando fue a pedirle a Tsuna mas, el castaño endureció la mirada y Lambo se encogió ante la repentina aura oscura de su hermano mayor

 _—_ Desde ahora las gomitas de uva están próvidas en las instalaciones de Vongola Lambo – dijo el castaño

 _—_ Pero, Tsuna nii... - quiso protestar el adolecente

 _—_ Es una orden Lambo – corto el Decimo acallando así al guardián del rayo

En el plano espiritual Giotto miraba a su sucesor y no podía parar de reír tal vez él y el joven Decimo se parecían demasiado, pues en la memoria del rubio aún estaba un incidente similar aunque en aquella ocasión el culpable fue, un caramelo de fresa.

 _\- FIN.-_


End file.
